Gossip girl characters read the books
by Ameliapll
Summary: I don't own gossip girl. Serena finds a book and 3 names piqué her interest- Blair Waldorf, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. Only one problem- who knows all this?


Gossip girls read the books

Serena was shopping when she came across a book: Gossip Girl- it had to be you.

She gasped; gossip girl!? The blog that took down Queen B!? She flipped it over and read-

Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side, where my friends and I live in luxe Fifth Avenue apartments and attend Manhattan's most exclusive private schools. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we wear fantastic clothes, and we know how to party. We can't help it-we were born this way.  
Our story begins with three inseparable, completely gorgeous fifteen-year-olds, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, and Nate Archibald. Blair's loved Nate and his glittering green eyes since she was in Bonpoint onesies. Too bad Nate wishes Blair's beautiful best friend, Serena, was the one with the crush. And Serena has a secret she's keeping from them both. Hmmm, something tells me these best friends may not be as close as we thought. . . .  
How do I know all this? Because I know everything-and lucky for you, I can't keep a secret. So sit back while I untangle this messy little tale and tell you how it all began.  
Admit it, you're already falling for me.  
You know you love me.  
gossip girl

She speed dialed Blair. "B this is URGENT! I found a book with us in it". Blair let out a long sigh on the other end of the phone. "Has my temporary moment of weakness written more books about my husband?" Serena groaned. "No Blair my husband has not. Listen to this-  
Welcome to New York City's Upper East Side, where my friends and I live in luxe Fifth Avenue apartments and attend Manhattan's most exclusive private schools. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we wear fantastic clothes, and we know how to party. We can't help it-we were born this way.  
Our story begins with three inseparable, completely gorgeous fifteen-year-olds, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, and Nate Archibald. Blair's loved Nate and his glittering green eyes since she was in Bonpoint onesies. Too bad Nate wishes Blair's beautiful  
best friend, Serena, was the one with the crush. And Serena has a secret she's keeping from them both. Hmmm, something tells me these best friends may not be as close as we thought. . . .  
How do I know all this? Because I know everything-and lucky for you, I can't keep a secret. So sit back while I untangle this messy little tale and tell you how it all began.  
Admit it, you're already falling for me.  
You know you love me.  
gossip girl!"

Blair let out a gasp. "Chucky and I will be right there!" Serena almost gagged at the nickname.

"Nate? It's Serena. It's urgent. Come quick. My house".

She repeated the message to dan with a "love you baby! Oh and can you tell Jenny and Vanessa?"

At her house she saw the two basses in...clothes. Blair wore a red Valentino short dress and heels and chuck wore a black Armani suit and loafers.

"Your late" they said in unison.  
"I know I'm sorry. But c'mon!"

Sitting in a circle the doorbell went and Nate came in and sat next to Chuck. The bell went one more time and Dan, Jenny and Vanessa came into the room, Jenny nervous as Blair glared at her. "Ok who's starting?" Serena demanded holding up the book.

"Why don't we pass it around in a circle?" Jenny asked timidly as Blair shot daggers at her. "Serena you start" Blair demanded. Nate protectively put an arm around Jenny because Blair looked like she was either going to tear Jenny's long hair out or claw her eyes out. He thought it best to stop WW3 happening.

Chuck noticed how tense Blair had gotten and kissed the back of her smooth neck. "That dress is SO turning me on. We might have to have some, ah, private time when we get back" he whispered. "I'd like that" Blair loudly agreed. Serena pouted.

"We are finding out what Cecily Von Zeigesar knows a out us" she yelled. "Blair, Chuck keep your sex life under wraps" this was met with a bunch of grossed out groans and Blair grinned sheepishly.

"Jenny. Keep well away from B and avoid pissing her off" Blair snarled at her and Jenny and Nate gulped. "Chuck, Nate if Blair gets pissed you are in charge of separating the two. Got it?" The males nodded fearfully.

"I'll read the first chapter and hand it to Dan and we'll go from that direction. Any questions?"  
No one had any.  
She picked up the book and opened it to the first page, a gossip girl bomb.


End file.
